Sentido de pertenencia
by Maka Hanato
Summary: Su familia estaba rota y ella ya no tenía un lugar al que pertenecer. Por ello, cuando Ieran Li decide ayudarla, Sakura se ve en la necesidad de aceptar. Pero nada en la vida es gratis, y ella deberá pagar el precio impuesto por Ieran ¿Será qué Syaoran estará de acuerdo con el trato ofrecido a Sakura? SxS


**_Advertencias:_** Este fic es un SxS y contiene menciones de ExT.

 ** _Disclaimer:_** Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, así como tampoco sus geniales personajes. Son propiedad de CLAMP.

 ** _Aclaraciones:_**

–Hablan los personajes. –

– _Hablan los personajes en otro idioma._ –

" _Recuerdos"_

 _'Pensamientos'_

Mensajes de texto. (También dependerán del idioma).

* * *

Capítulo 1

El trato

.

.

.

Sakura Kinomoto aspiró el suave aroma de las flores del jardín. Sus orbes verde esmeralda contemplaban la fuente del centro, relajándose con el tenue sonido del agua. Sobre su regazo descansaba un libro de tapas azul oscuro, maltratado por el tiempo, y en su mano izquierda sostenía una flor amarilla.

–¿Me dejarías tomarte una foto, pequeña? –Eriol Hiraguizawa le sonrío con calidez, mientras sostenía en sus manos una cámara. –Tengo que entregar un proyecto y quiero que tú seas mí modelo, Sakurita. –

La chica alzó la vista de la fuente y observó sorprendida a su amigo. –Por dios, Eriol ¿Qué te he dicho sobre matarme de un infarto? –la castaña frunció un poco el ceño.

–Lo siento, creí que me habías escuchado llegar. –

Sakura relajó su expresión y se hizo a un lado para dejarle espacio al chico bajo la sombra del árbol. Eriol se sentó sin decir nada. La expresión pensativa de la chica le inquietaba en gran medida.

–…papá ya no va a regresar a Tomoeda. –susurró Kinomoto luego de algunos minutos. –También me dijo que me buscara la forma de sobrevivir sola, él…se va a volver a casar. –Sakura apretó los labios, buscando la manera de evitar quebrarse frente a su mejor amigo. –Su futura esposa no quiere otra hija más…ella ya tiene un hijo, y le ha dicho a mi padre que se niega rotundamente a criarme. –

Eriol frunció el ceño furioso. –¿Cuándo te dijo esto? –

La castaña aspiro tanto aire como pudo. –Ayer por la noche. Cuando llegué a casa del trabajo vi que tenía muchas llamadas perdidas y un mensaje en la grabadora, así que lo llamé para ver que quería. –

Hiraguizawa suspiro. Sakura llevaba ya muchos años trabajando para mantenerse por sí misma, hacía dos años que se había mudado a un departamento en el centro de la ciudad y había obtenido una beca en la universidad luego del primer semestre. Realmente ya no había algo que su padre hiciera por ella, más que recordarle constantemente cuán sola estaba.

–¿Necesitas que…? –

–No, voy a estar bien, Eriol. No necesito de mí padre para sobrevivir. No lo hice en el pasado, tampoco lo necesito ahora. –musitó con seriedad, apretando entre sus manos el libro de tapas azules que su madre escribió de joven.

El inglés sonrío con suavidad. Realmente amaba esa parte de su amiga, esa fortaleza y esas ganas de salir adelante a pesar de los obstáculos.

–Bien, pero sí necesitas ayuda sólo llámame, ¿sí? –

Sakura esbozó una sonrisa calmada. –No seas ridículo, Eriol, tú te vas hoy a Inglaterra. Aún sí te llamó, no podrías acudir en mi ayuda. –

El chico fingió una mueca de indignación.

–No me subestimes, querida Sakura, yo siempre estaré ahí para ti. –

La castaña bajo la mirada y la clavó en el césped. Sabía que Eriol lo decía con las mejores intenciones de cumplir con su palabra, sin embargo, la vida le había enseñado que no había persona eterna dispuesta a acompañarla siempre. Tan era así que su padre, la supuesta persona que debía cuidarla y protegerla, la había abandonado a su suerte sin importarle sí lograría salir adelante o no. ¿Qué obligaba a Eriol a ayudarla, entonces? Nada, por supuesto.

Sonrío con suavidad. –… ¿Me lo prometes? ¿Siempre me ayudarás? –ciertamente ella no lo estaba preguntando en serio, pero Eriol le sonrío con convicción.

–Te cuidaré, te apoyaré, te protegeré y te ayudaré siempre que sea necesario…lo prometo. –

Sakura sonrío divertida. –Por supuesto, Eriol. –

El peli azul suspiro con pesadez, a sabiendas de que la joven no se lo estaba tomando en serio. Lo sabía por la expresión divertida de su rostro, por la mirada desconfiada y por la forma en que le contestó. Pero él estaba siendo muy serio, estaba siendo honesto. Él planeaba cumplir con esa promesa sí o sí, pasara lo que pasara.

–Me voy, tengo clase. –la oji verde se levantó del césped con cansancio y sonrío un poco a Eriol. –No sé si podré ir a despedirte al aeropuerto, pero te deseo un buen viaje…te voy a extrañar. –

El chico se levantó también, la rodeo en un cálido abrazo y se alejó sin borrar esa expresión calmada.

–Yo también te voy a extrañar, pequeña Sakura. –

Kinomoto se despidió con un gesto de su mano, dejando al peli azul parado bajo el árbol, sonriendo con cierta tristeza.

' _Eres demasiado despistada, Sakura'_ Pensó el muchacho con diversión.

.

.

.

Sakura se sentó en el sillón de su hogar. Sentía el estómago revuelto, la cabeza le dolía y por su mente no dejaba de rondar el pánico y el estrés que sentía en ese instante. Por culpa de su maestro de historia había llegado muy tarde a su trabajo y su jefa, estando de muy malhumor, terminó por despedirla.

¿Qué demonios se suponía que iba a hacer ahora?

No es como que tuviera un padre al que recurrir, mucho menos tenía a alguien que le tendiera la mano ahora. Por otra parte, encontrar otro trabajo tan bien pagado como el que tenía sería difícil. Además de que nadie la contrataría en poco tiempo.

Afortunadamente el semestre se había acabado ese mismo día, pero tenía que pagar la renta dentro de tres días.

–Me voy a volver loca. –susurro la chica ocultando el rostro entre sus manos. –¿Por qué justo ahora? No dentro de un mes, no antes… ¿Por qué ahora? –dijo al aire, sintiendo los ojos escociéndole. –¿Por qué? –

La primera lágrima fue el inicio de un largo llanto. Ya no sabía ni por qué estaba llorando, por un lado recordaba las crueles palabras de su padre, a quien hacía mucho tiempo ya no le importaba lo que sucediera con ella. Por otro no podía seguir ignorando que ya no pertenecía a ningún lado. ¿Familia? No, no poseía algo tan cálido como eso ¿Hogar? Quizás, pero estaba tan vacío como ella.

–…te odio, papá. –susurró entre su llanto, ocultando su rostro con el cojín del sofá. –Realmente te odio. –

.

.

.

Shiefa Li frunció el ceño con irritación. Acababan de llegar a Japón acompañando a su madre en busca de una chica desconocida. Aún no tenía idea de para que, pero realmente no le molestaba en absoluto la idea. Pero, volviendo al tema central de su irritación, Meiling no paraba de gritar por teléfono que mataría a Syaoran.

–… _lo siento Meiling, pero no podemos atenderte ahora. Nosotras y madre estamos ocupadas buscando a esa chica._ –Faren Li habló con suavidad, sonriendo aliviada cuando la pelinegra corto la llamada.

– _Creí que jamás cortaría._ –suspiro Futtie.

– _Ah, ténganle paciencia. Lidiar con Syaoran no es tarea fácil._ –comentó Feimei.

Las cuatro hermanas suspiraron al mismo tiempo. Ciertamente su hermano era un chico de personalidad fría y terca, lo que hacía que fuera un tanto complicado lidiar con él cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza.

– _No se distraigan, no podemos perder tiempo, niñas._ –Ieran las observó con suavidad. – _Es primordial encontrar a Sakura Kinomoto antes de que se acabe el día._ –

Futtie asintió suavemente con la cabeza. – _…puedo saber ¿Por qué la estamos buscando? Quiero decir, madre, hemos venido desde Hong Kong a buscarla._ –

– _Créeme, cuando la veas, lo sabrás._ –sonrío Ieran. – _En fin, sigan caminando, creo que ya estamos cerca._ –

.

.

.

Sakura sonrío forzadamente tras recibir la quinta negativa de la semana. Salió del establecimiento apresuradamente y observó el grisáceo color del cielo.

De alguna forma había logrado convencer a Senri-san de que no la echará del departamento, le había jurado que pagaría lo más pronto que pudiera. Sin embargo, no había podido encontrar un nuevo empleo en cuatro días. La mala suerte la seguía, estaba segura.

La castaña se dirigió hasta su edificio departamental, bastante segura de que por ese día ya no había nada más que hacer.

–Kinomoto. –la castaña se sobresaltó cuando escuchó la voz de Senri Sakamoto a su espalda.

–S-sí, ¿qué sucede? –preguntó con temor. La mujer de orbes azules y cabello rubio le sonrío esplendorosa.

–Debiste decirme que tenías a alguien capaz de pagar tu renta, niña. Que, por cierto, las deje pasar a tu departamento. –la miro animada. –Ya entiendo de dónde sacaste esos genes, Kinomoto. –

Sakura parpadeo indecisa. ¿De qué demonios le estaba hablando esa mujer? Ella no tenía a nadie que le pagará la renta ni mucho menos.

–Anda ve, por lo visto esas mujeres tenían prisa. –

Senri se alejó tarareando una melodía pegajosa que había escuchado en el supermercado, mientras Sakura observaba desconcertada las escaleras que la llevarían a su casa. Con cierto miedo comenzó a subir los escalones lentamente, hasta que, al llegar al tercer piso y pararse frente a su puerta, logró escuchar muchas voces femeninas. Su mano se congelo en el pomo de la puerta y respiro hondamente.

–Aquí vamos. –susurro nerviosa, girando el pomo y empujando la puerta con fingida calma.

Lo primero que vio fue a cinco mujeres sentadas en su sala, observando analíticamente cada rincón de la estancia. Cuando las orbes de la mujer pelinegra se posaron en ella, Sakura se sintió cohibida ante la intensidad de su mirada.

–… _por dios, es idéntica a…_ –susurró Faren impresionada. – _…creo que ya entiendo a dónde quería llegar madre._ –comentó a Feimei.

–No hablen en chino, es de mala educación sí estamos en una casa japonesa. –regaño Ieran con elegancia.

Sakura dejó en el perchero su suéter negro y su bolsa. Se quitó los zapatos e ingresó cautelosa a la sala. Le daba miedo mencionarle a esa mujer que entendía el chino perfectamente bien, por lo que se quedó callada, limitándose a observarlas con desconcierto.

–… ¿Quiénes son ustedes y qué hacen en mí casa? –preguntó con voz ronca. –¿Y por qué pagaron la renta de mí departamento? –

Shiefa se acercó a ella con cuidado y le sonrío calmada. –No te alteres, no hemos venido para hacerte daño. –

Sakura afiló su mirada y se alejó un poco de ella. –…solo…solo díganme que hacen aquí, por favor. –

Ieran esbozó una tenue sonrisa. –Debido a ciertas circunstancias, que no te puedo mencionar, hemos venido a buscarte. Cómo sé quién eres, Sakura Kinomoto, es un secreto, pero vengo a ofrecerte un trato. –

En algún momento Shiefa condujo a la castaña hasta el sillón frente a su madre, en donde Futtie se hizo a un lado para dejarle espacio. Sakura se sentó luego de emitir un escueto "gracias" y volcó su atención en Ieran.

–…no creo que… –

–El trato es simple, quiero que vengas conmigo a Hong Kong y me ayudes a separar a mí hijo de una mala mujer. –continuó ella sin inmutarse de la expresión de Kinomoto. –A cambio, yo te daré a ti un hogar y estudios. No tendrás que trabajar, yo pagaré todo. –

Sakura la miro con desdén. –Señora…eso que me está pidiendo no es algo que yo pueda realizar. Es decir…yo no me creo capaz de entrometerme en una relación…es imposible. –su tono horrorizado hizo sonreír a la mayor. –A su vez, es injusto que usted cargue conmigo si no tiene obligación alguna de hacerlo, no tiene por qué. –

–Sé que tienes problemas económicos muy graves. No creas que no estoy al tanto de que quizás la universidad te retiré la beca por cuestiones económicas. ¿Cómo planeas solventar tus estudios, sí tampoco has logrado encontrar trabajo? Pienso que este trato es muy conveniente para ti. –

–Ese es el punto, señora. Ese trato me beneficiaría demasiado ¿Y usted que gana? Sólo va a gastar dinero en una completa extraña a la que no tiene obligación de ayudar. –Sakura frunció el ceño. –¿Y todo para qué? Su hijo tarde o temprano se va a dar cuenta de que esa persona no le conviene, la dejará por sí mismo y su problema, señora, se resolverá solo. En ese punto ya no me necesitará y volveré a estar como al principio. –

–… _es demasiado…correcta._ –sonrío Faren con ternura.

–No se equivoque, señorita, simplemente he aprendido de lo que he vivido. Por otra parte, sería una vergüenza para mí aceptar este trato. ¿No lo ve? Detestaría que me dijeran mantenida, además ¿Qué pensaría su hermano sí yo aceptó? Es demasiado obvio que se enfadaría y más se encapricharía con la mujer de la que quieren separarlo. –

Ieran la miro, sorprendida. –Lo único que quiero es el bienestar de mí hijo. Esa mujer… –la expresión afligida provocó cierta culpa en Sakura.

–Miré…cambiaré el trato. Yo iré con usted a Hong Kong, trabajaré para juntar dinero y evaluaré la situación en la que se encuentra su hijo. Sí en seis meses no logró nada, volveré a Japón y todas olvidaremos esto, pagaré todo lo que haya invertido en mí, así me lleve años, y olvidaremos que alguna vez nos conocimos ¿está bien? –

–¿Me dejarás pagarte la escuela, por lo menos? –preguntó Ieran.

–Lo haré, pero sí yo no logró mi objetivo en seis meses, que es lo que dura un semestre, yo pagaré todo lo que haya invertido usted. –

–¿Y sí logras tu objetivo? –intervino Shiefa. –¿Qué habremos de darte a cambio sí lo logras? –

Sakura sonrío. –No pagaré de vuelta el semestre y volveré a Japón como si nada hubiera ocurrido. –

–¿Sólo eso? ¿No pedirás algo más? –se sorprendió Futtie.

La castaña suspiro. Era evidente para ella que esas mujeres estaban demasiado acostumbradas a los sobornos, chantajes y demás actos ilícitos. Pero ella no era así. Se daba una idea de quienes eran esas personas y del por qué estaban allí pidiéndole ayuda, pero no iba a aprovecharse de una pobre mujer que estaba preocupadísima por su hijo.

Comenzaba a creer que tenía una ligera debilidad por las madres agobiadas.

–No, no pediré nada más. Digamos que sería injusto para mí y para ustedes sí pido algo más por este trato. El dinero es importante, pero no pienso jugarme mi orgullo y mis valores solo por mis problemas económicos. –

Ieran esbozo una sonrisa enigmática.

–Mañana pasamos por ti en la mañana para irnos…el trato está hecho, no lo olvides. –

.

.

.

Continuará~

.

.

.

¡Hola gente!

No sé que tan bien haya quedado el capítulo, eso se los dejó a ustedes, pero mi emoción por esta historia es increíble.

En fin, no tengo mucho que decir ahora, así que por el momento me retiró.

Nos leemos en la próxima, espero estén muy bien.

 _Ciao, ciao :)_


End file.
